Not Even Close
by Titania II
Summary: What happens when Chad visits Sonny in her dressing room after her interview on "Gotcha with Gilroy Smith"? Alternate ending/continuation of the season one finale "Sonny: So Far". Story is better than summary. ChadSonny, SonnyChad, Channy. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Another Channy fic ! I saw the season one finale again last night and could not get this idea out of my head, so I just had to write it! Let me know what you think!

**IMPORTANT: **This is an alternate/continuation of "Sonny: So Far" in which Sonny didn't space out thinking about Chad or freak out when asked about him on the talk show. Also, Gilroy didn't have a clip to compromise Sonny's denial. (I don't own SWAC.)

* * *

I walked into the dressing room I shared with Tawni and flopped down on the couch. I was exhausted after that Gilroy Smith interview. You would think sitting in a chair and talking about yourself would not be so tiring. Well, you would be wrong. I was almost humiliated in front of the entire country! I wanted nothing more than to lie down and take a nap. Tawni had gone to the prop house to hang out with the rest of the cast and give me some time alone.

"Knock, knock." _Oh, great, exactly the person I don't want to see._ Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the room and sat down on the lounge chair.

I sighed. "What do you want, Chad?" I was not in the mood to deal with his antics. He was the reason I was very nearly mortified! Luckily, I deferred Gilroy's accusations of me and Chad by setting him straight; Chad and I were just friends, if that.

"Nothing," he said. "Just saw your little interview and thought I'd come talk." He sounded almost disappointed, not like normal Chad.

"Well, then talk," I responded. My eyes were still closed and I could feel sleep coming.

"Look," he started, "about you and me-"

I bolted upright and cut him off. "What about us? We're friends. Just like I told Gilroy, we're friends." My voice went up in pitch slightly as I was talking and I hoped he didn't notice. He stood up and started walking to me.

"Friends? Are we, Sonny? Are we, really?" Any trace of anything except his usual arrogance was erased from his tone. He had that mischievous look on his face and I swallowed hard. It was rarely a good thing when he had that expression. "Because I don't think we are."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Um, okay then. Thank you for coming here to tell me you're not really my friend. You can leave now." An inexplicable lump had formed in my throat and I got off the couch and went to my vanity to "look for something."

Chad must have had something more to say as he did not leave. "I mean, I thought we had passed friends a long time ago. That might have just been my misunderstanding, but I didn't know it was normal for people to go on dates and kiss their friends."

I could hear the smirk in his voice and the lump in my throat was gone in a split second. I whirled around to face Chad and didn't bother to notice his close proximity. "For the last time, that was a fake date and an even faker kiss! My hand was covering your mouth!"

He continued to smirk as he spoke again. "Sure it was, Munroe. Face it, you've fallen for CDC and you just _had_ to go on a date and even kiss me – even if you claim that it was fake. Don't worry; it happens to the best of them." He sighed and popped his collar arrogantly.

I was fuming, but managed a chuckle and a smirk of my own. "Trust me, Chad, I'm not the one in this room wanting to kiss the other person in this room. Why else would you come in here to bug me when you could have just waited to see me tomorrow?" I raised my eyebrows at him, challenging him to answer.

He took a step towards me and answered matter-of-factly. "Maybe I knew you would be dying to see me, so I saved you the trip to my set."

I scoffed and leaned against my vanity. "Please, you were the last person I wanted to see right now."

He paused and looked into my eyes as if searching for something. "Is that so?" he asked.

I could barely breathe once I realized how close he was standing and I was once again losing myself in his eyes. I quickly snapped out of it. "Yes. Yes, it is so," I replied weakly.

"Fine," he murmured, moving closer.

"Fine," I retorted, playing along and unable to move any further away.

"Good," he whispered.

"Good."

With that, he kissed me. It started slowly and gently, a butterfly kiss. He pulled away slightly and searched my face for my reaction. I was frozen in place with a dazed look on my face. Coming out of my stupor and needing the feel of his lips on mine again, I leaned forward and captured him in another kiss, this one fierce and filled with want.

His hands found their way to my waist as my arms wound themselves around his neck. He deepened the kiss and I gladly allowed it. He raked his hands over my back and I shivered, pulling him closer. I pulled his hair the slightest bit and he melded his body to mine completely. We had both wanted and needed this kiss since we had met each other and every emotion we felt was pouring out. Eventually, however, oxygen became necessary and he pulled away.

He rested his forehead against mine and smiled. Not smirked, smiled. "So," he began, "we're good?"

I grinned evilly. "Not even close," I growled and tugged him back to me for round two.


End file.
